


Doctor Daddy's Special Medicine

by whenfandomscollide



Series: MCU kink bingo round 4 fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Roleplay, Praise Kink, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Peter has had a bit of a day. Tony suggests that maybe Doctor Daddy and his special medicine might make Peter feel better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: MCU kink bingo round 4 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671172
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Doctor Daddy's Special Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my cockwarming square for MCU Kink Bingo, I3.
> 
> Just in case anyone is looking to get up in arms... Peter is not underage in this fic, so I have not tagged it as underage. Please enjoy my favourite kink, combined with a few of my other favourite kinks.

Tony was relaxing on the couch in front of a television program he really wasn’t paying attention to, flicking through emails on his StarkPad, when Peter came out of their room dressed in soft sweats and an oversize t-shirt with a stretched out neck, plush Iron Man toy in his arms. He wasn’t quite pouting, but it was a near thing, and between the outfit, the plush toy and the look on his face, Tony suspected his boyfriend might be in desperate need of a change of pace.

Peter plopped down on the couch a couple of cushions away from Tony, immediately tipping himself sideways so the top of his head brushed Tony’s thigh and his toes almost hit the arm of the couch.

Tony’s hand drifted down to play with Peter’s hair, running his fingers through the soft curls, scratching gently at Peter’s scalp. Peter made a little sound of pleasure, squirming until he was settled, thumb making its way to his mouth unobtrusively.

“Bad day?” Tony asked a few minutes later, fingers petting Peter’s hair soothingly.

Peter nodded, corners of his mouth turning down around his thumb.

“Do you want to tell Daddy about it?”

Peter paused, eyes moving around the room in thought before he shook his head.

Tony laid his StarkPad aside before saying, “OK, then. How about you let Daddy make you feel better, baby? Does that sound good?”

Peter nodded again, big eyes shining as he looked at Tony curiously.

“What do we do when we don’t feel well and we want to feel better, Petey? Who do we go see?” Tony’s hand over Peter’s hair slowed down, waiting while Peter thought.

Peter spoke around his thumb, words indistinct but clear enough for Tony to make them out. “We go see the doctor.”

“That’s right, baby boy. We go see the doctor.” Tony placed a cool hand on Peter’s forehead, looking troubled. “I think you need to see Doctor Daddy, because you, young man, feel a bit hot to me.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “I do?”

Tony nodded, face serious. “You do. What do you think Doctor Daddy might need to do to see if you’re feeling too hot?”

Peter took his thumb out of his mouth in his eagerness to answer. “He might take my temp-er-a-ture. Did I say it right, Daddy?”

“Yes, my dear boy, you said it just right,” Tony said, smiling down at Peter. “You’re such a clever big boy, know such big words.”

Peter smiled back, shy, ear tips rosy.

“And after he takes your temperature, what might Doctor Daddy do if he finds you are too hot?” Tony asked.

“He might give me some special medicine.” Peter’s voice was reverent. “I love Doctor Daddy’s special medicine.”

“I know you do, sweetheart. But you have to be a very good boy and hold very still while you have your temperature taken, don’t you?”

Peter nodded. “And it always feels like it takes such a long time to have my temp-er-a-ture taken, but that’s the best way, isn’t it, Daddy? Doctor Daddy can’t just stick it in and be able to tell straight away if I’m too hot. I gotsta wait and keep it inside me and let it warm up until it’s the same temperature as me.” Peter looked up at Tony, trustingly. “Isn’t that right, Daddy?”

“That’s absolutely right, baby boy. You’ve got to be very patient.” Tony gave Peter a considering glance. “I think you’re a big enough boy right now to have a choice. I can take your temperature in your mouth, or I can take it in your bottom. Which would you prefer?”

Peter screwed his face up for a moment before saying, “My mouth, Daddy, I think.”

“OK, buddy. How about we get organised here for temperature taking? Doctor Daddy needs to stand up to take out his thermometer, so how about you scooch down the couch for a minute while I get ready?”

Peter wriggled his way a little down the couch as Tony stood up and made quick work of his jeans and boxer briefs before laying back down on the couch, back and head supported by the deep corner-back of the couch and legs spread wide. Peter crawled back up towards him, Iron Man plushie still tucked under one arm, and positioned himself between Tony’s legs with his head on Tony’s thigh. Tony thanked the stars, yet again, that he’d bought such a wide, deep, comfortable couch.

“Now, baby, you need to be very careful with Doctor Daddy’s cock thermometer. When you put it in your mouth, you’re not allowed to bite it, do you understand me?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter, who nodded quickly. “And you’re not allowed to suck it.”

At Peter’s crestfallen expression, he relented slightly. “OK, you can suck it a little bit, but only a little, every now and then. If you suck it too much, the test will be over too quickly, and we might not get a proper reading. Do you understand, sweetheart?”

Peter nodded again, scooting closer to Tony’s cock, nose nestled in the pubes at the base of Tony’s dick. Tony lifted his soft cock and tapped it against Peter’s lips, requesting entrance. Peter gave a shiver of arousal before opening his mouth wide.

“Good boy, being such a good boy for me,” Tony murmured as Peter leaned his head back a little and closed his lips around Tony’s cock, tongue giving a few surreptitious strokes before a quelling look from Tony had him subsiding.

The angle and position were not ideal, and yet neither of them seemed to mind, Tony turning his attention back to the television and playing with Peter’s hair again, while Peter’s eyes closed in bliss, wholly occupied with holding Tony’s cock still in his mouth and only occasionally indulging in a suck or two as the drool built up in his mouth.

The warmth and wetness of Peter’s mouth, not to mention the intermittent stimulation, had Tony at a half chub before too long, but this was a state they could both maintain for some time and Tony was determined to let his boy set the pace. This wasn’t about him, wasn’t about his orgasm (although that would come). This was about giving his boy what he needed, letting him destress and relax and get out of his head for a little bit. And if warming Tony’s cock with his mouth was the thing that let Peter do that, then Tony was all for it.

Peter’s breaths turned deep and relaxed after a while and Tony would have been afraid Peter had fallen asleep except that his mouth never faltered in its arrhythmic sucking and before too long Peter began squirming on the couch, moving from a laying to a kneeling position as he took Tony further into his mouth, using his tongue to press Tony’s cock up against the roof of his mouth and massaging it firmly before beginning to bob his head.

Tony was fully hard within seconds and Peter drew his head back, coming off the end of Tony’s cock with a moist noise that was almost obscene after the tranquillity of the past half hour.

“Doctor Daddy, look! I think it’s been long enough, don’t you?” Peter asked, eyes fixed on Tony’s cock standing tall and proud and glistening with spit and pre-come.

Tony looked down at Peter’s lap, where his own cock was tenting his sweats, and agreed. “I think you were such a good and patient boy, waiting such a long time for Doctor Daddy’s cock thermometer to be ready to tell us the news.” He reached down and ran a hand along the length of his cock. “What do you think it’s telling us, baby boy? I think it’s saying that you’re definitely too hot and you need a good dose of Doctor Daddy’s special medicine. Would you agree?”

Peter scrutinised Tony’s cock closely, eyes narrowed. “I think you’re right, Doctor Daddy. I think I definitely need some special medicine.”

He moved to lower his head back to Tony’s cock when a hand in his curls stopped him. “Did you know, baby boy, that there are some medicines that are best given in the mouth and there are some medicines that it’s better to put into a person’s bottom?”

Peter’s mouth dropped open. “No, I didn’t know that.” He sounded breathless and fascinated as he said, “Does your special medicine have to go in my bottom?”

Tony nodded. “This time it does. Not all the time. But this time it does. How do you feel about that?”

“I want that. I want the medicine in my bottom.” He licked his lips, eyes going back to Tony’s cock, where another pearl of pre-come was beading up. “Does your cock thermomothingy have the medicine in it? I could taste something before, something that was a bit like the special medicine.”

Tony smiled at Peter as he said, “You clever boy! You’ve worked out the secret of Doctor Daddy’s cock thermometer, haven’t you?” He pumped his hand a few more times, more pre-come oozing out of his slit with the action. “It’s a bit magic, I think. It lets me check your temperature AND it lets me make you feel all better while giving you my special medicine. Would you like Doctor Daddy to give it to you now?”

Peter clambered off the couch, shedding his sweats and t-shirt as he fished a tube of lube out of one of the coffee table drawers. “Yes, please. I feel kinda good right now, but I know your special medicine will make me feel even better.” He coated Tony’s cock with lube, then climbed onto Tony’s lap, reaching behind himself to guide it as he sank down ever so slowly.

Both Tony and Peter let out sounds of pleasure mingled with pain, just how they liked it. It seemed to take a long time before Peter was all the way down, ass cheeks flush with Tony’s groin, and once he was down he stayed still for several long moments, before beginning a series of grinding movements with his hips that had Tony’s eyes rolling back in his head as he fought not to just fuck up into Peter.

“Please, Doctor Daddy,” Peter said, as he finally started to fuck himself on Tony’s cock, one hand straying up to pinch at a nipple, the other reaching for Tony’s hand to steady himself. “Please. I need it. Please give me your medicine, your special medicine.”

He continued to beg, a litany of ‘please’ and ‘Daddy’ spilling from his lips as he increased his pace, almost bouncing as he rose up and slammed down, breath catching as both his eyes and cock began to weep.

“Oh, Daddy, please, Daddy. I’m so close, I’m so-“ Peter began to shudder as his cock began to spurt, cum splattering his tummy as well as Tony’s, just as Tony released inside of Peter’s spasming channel.

“There we go, baby, there we go. Daddy’s got you so good, giving you all that special medicine. You’re taking it so well, baby, so, so good for your Daddy.” Tony caught Peter as he slumped over on top of him, boneless in the aftermath of his orgasm. Tony adjusted Peter’s position so he could cradle him better, and as he moved, his softening cock slid out of Peter followed by a gush of fluid. Peter gave a little wail of protest and Tony shushed him gently.

“It’s OK, baby boy, it’s OK. You got lots of Daddy’s special medicine, all up inside of you; so much medicine, in fact, that there’s too much for your tiny little body to hold on to.” He found the Iron Man plushie, which had fallen to the floor, and reached down to grab it, placing it back in Peter’s arms. “Here. You hold onto Ia’Man for a little bit until you feel like the special medicine’s working and you’re feeling a bit bigger, and I’ll just hold onto you. How does that sound? Does that sound good?”

Peter nodded against his chest, head tucked in under Tony’s chin, and Tony ran a soothing hand down Peter’s back as he continued to let out shuddery breaths for a few minutes.

As he began to calm down, he placed kisses on Tony’s jaw before saying, “Thank you, Doctor Daddy. I really needed that.”

Tony chuckled. “You’re welcome, baby boy. I think we both did.”

  



End file.
